As it rains, the water goes down the gutter to the inlet port and runs into the high density container. As the container fills, it turns on the sump pump and sprays out of the nozzles distributing the rain water gently across the yard area up to 25 feet away from the building. As it is running, it activates a circuit/sensor system which runs intermittently and runs the debris disposal system that discards the leaves and debris out of the system. It also activates the heat tape which is imbedded throughout the container to keep the sump pump, nozzles and hoses and the debris disposal system from freezing during cold weather conditions. The nozzles have several settings and can be adjusted from a surge spray all the way down to a light mist. (A possible optional feature would be that the nozzles could be set to ratchet from left to right for wider distribution across the lawn area.)
The high density container is uniquely designed with three openings. The first is hidden under the hinged removable access lid which houses an access panel to the sump pump and battery. The second opening located on top of the unit is where the debris disposal mechanism inlet port is attached to the unit. The third opening on the side, is fitted with an exterior frame mount with a cover door. This is where the debris is discarded from the unit. The unit may be fitted with an external thermal covering. The unit is also designed with a unique T-track channel on the back of the unit for easy and secure installation on the building.
The suspended debris disposal system may be redesigned to work even more efficiently.
Install the form fitting/swivel inlet port that connects the unit to the above gutter. Next, push the high density container snug into end of inlet port. Mark the position on the siding. Remove the container and install the T-channel bracket onto the siding using the siding support shims and screws provided. Next, slide the container from the bottom of the T-channel bracket up and into place until the inlet port is again snug. Swing the bottom hinge of the T-channel bracket up underneath the high density container and secure with the screws provided, locking it into place on the bracket. Next, install the battery into the unit and hook up the connections. Next, close the hinged access lid and lock shut. Next, adjust the telescoping/rotating solar panel to draw maximum sunlight. Next, screw on the nozzles and adjust to the proper left or right operating position and pressure settings.